Ifrit
Ifrit, the Lord of Fire, is a fire elemental. He was trapped in a magic orb until he was released by the Clergy of Nergal who made him attack Graves Hall in 1000 AE. He destroyed the school and killed several people during the Battle of Graves Hall but was eventually banished back to the High Plane with the combined efforts of Graves Hall survivors and Marcus Sarillius who had used the magic sword Dusk to weaken him. Biography Early Years Ifrit, like his kin, is an elemental whose existence predates the written history of the Land of the Living. He and the other elementals resided in the High Plane, sometimes visiting the Land of the Living. Ifrit represented fire and was worshipped with the other elementals as Elemental Fiends in the Temple of Fiends. He and his kin were trapped into magic vessels at some point although details of the exact chain of events remains unclear to scholars to this day. The elementals would remain dormant in their prisons for the following millennia. The orb Ifrit ended up trapped in eventually found its way into the hands of the Red Sun Coven who would hand it out to the Clergy of Nergal for later use. Distreyd Era A cleric of Nergal eventually gave the orb containing Ifrit to Master Vepar of the Magestar, instructing him to unleash its powers to weaken Aison from within. Vepar and Ifrit had a brief conversation during which Vepar promised to free Ifrit and another trapped elemental if Ifrit razed Graves Hall to the ground. Ifrit agreed to Vepar's terms but warned him not to betray him. Vepar handed the orb containing Ifrit to Golohab, an assassin who infiltrated Graves Hall. When the guards of the academy caught Golohab and were about to arrest him, Ifrit broke free from the orb, having leeched enough magic in the area, and killed both the assassin as well as the guards in a fiery explosion before taking shape as a beast of liquid fire. The Battle of Graves Hall had begun. Ifrit destroyed everything in his path, incinerating mage and warrior alike as he attempted to raze the academy to the ground. The mages of Graves Hall put up a valiant resistance, keeping Ifrit at bay with their water and ice spells and even managed to hurt Ifrit enough to make him recognize them as worthy opponents. It was then that the elemental sensed a strange, divine aura in the academy's premises and decided to investigate it. He managed to break through the defenses and met with the source of the aura, Dusk, a magic sword wielded by a paladin named Marcus Sarillius. Ifrit recognized the magic of the god Hephaestus in the blade and was confused why the God of Smithing had granted a mortal such a powerful weapon. However, the sight of Dusk only distracted Ifrit for a while before he returned to his mission to raze the rest of the military school. He ended up being opposed by not only the surviving Graves Hall students and masters but also by Marcus and his friends. After a fierce battle, Ifrit was weakened enough by the mages' spells as well as the divine power dwelling within Dusk that he decided to return to the High Plane, feeling that he had accomplished what he had set out to do. Ifrit returned to the High Plane although to his opponents it looked like he exploded instead. The resulting shockwave made much of the school crumble, killing hundreds. Marcus and other survivors had no choice but to retreat to safety while Ifrit's ominous words rang in their ears. The battle against the fire elemental had been won albeit with a great cost. Aliases and Nicknames ; Fire Elemental : What he is called. ; Ifrit : In an ancient tongue his name means 'Fire'. ; Lord of Fire : His title. Appearance Ifrit is a creature of liquid fire who can shapeshift at will. During his attack on Graves Hall he stood nearly twelve feet tall and had vaguely humanoid shape. Personality and Traits Ifrit saw mortal races as expendable in his quest for freedom but was honorable enough to do the bidding of Vepar who promised to release him and his brother if they helped him achieve his goal in return. He saw the struggle of the people of Graves Hall as futile but nevertheless offered many of them a chance to run, even recognizing their bravery as they proved themselves in battle. However, he didn't hesitate to kill anyone who didn't run from him while he was carrying out his mission. He cared enough about his fellow elementals to demand their release from their prisons in exchange for his services. Powers and Abilities As the Lord of Fire, Ifrit controls all aspects of fire magic to tremendous levels, capable of incinerating hundreds of people with well-coordinated attacks. He can split his arms into five, fiery whip-like appendages with which he attacks any who stand in his way. He can also use his body as a flamethrower, incinerating everything his his vicinity not protected by water or ice magic. His powers aren't limitless, though, and he can be drained or hurt with enough attacks, although such a feat requires combined efforts from several skilled warriors and mages. Relationships Marcus Sarillius Ifrit couldn't understand why a mortal like Marcus could wield a god-blessed sword like Dusk. His curiosity eventually turned into anger when Marcus tried to protect the school from his attacks. Marcus saw Ifrit as a beast that needed to be banished so that his comrades' lives could be saved, so he fought valiantly against him despite knowing that Ifrit was a foe that might cost him his life. Vepar Ifrit was willing to follow Vepar's orders as long as Vepar kept his word to free another trapped elemental. He warned Vepar not to betray him, and Vepar was eager to please the fire elemental to use him to get rid of his enemies. See also *Battle of Graves Hall *Elemental *Marcus Sarillius *Temple of Fiends *Vepar Category:Elementals Category:First Age Category:High Plane Category:Third Age